Mystery of Fate - Path of Fate
by Author of Mystery
Summary: Dragged from his home and given a fate none should ask for, a young man you once lived a good life finds himself in the middle of a War, he knows all too well… That would be the case if it weren't for the fact, he can barely remember anything about it now. Join our young hero on his quest to rediscover his lost memories and not just win the Fifth Holy Grail War, but finally end it
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: Fate/Stay belongs to Type-Moon and other affiliated companies. Only my OC is my own creation. This series will be rated M for possible coarse language, blood and scenes of a sexual nature, you have been warned._**

* * *

**Prologue **

**Darkness, Flames and a Bright Light**

_It happened that night, when I think about it, __**everything **__changed that night, I wasn't supposed to be there next to him, discovered by… __**that man**__, all of it._

_Like before when I think back on it, it's funny really, I made fun of all this about how it never seem to make sense to me, but now that's different I've got reasons to be here._

_I have an idiotic brother who needs to be looked after, so I clean his messes. A little sister I have to watch out for. A family of Servants that stuck with me through thick and thin and finally the girl of my dreams whose covered in her own blood right now…_

_If you want to know my life before all of this, I'll you the story, but be warned its not for all. _

_So where to begin, huh…? Let's start with __**that**__ day… _

* * *

**A Vast Mindspace Somewhere…**

Darkness… Darkness. That's all I can see, its nothing but darkness. Is this the end?

_"__No…"_

What? That voice? What is that?

_"__YoU aRe nOt DonE yeT… YoU HavE moRe to Do…"_

What do you mean? What I _have_ to do, what's that?

_"__It Will cOst You EveryThing You've evEr Known… but I ShAll gIve yOu a ChaNce. Show me, shoe me That hUmaNity you CarRy, show me how you can still be like that you after losing it all."_

I don't understand what are you talking about?

_"__We shall meet again… or perhaps not, but I will be watching you, boy."_

* * *

**Ruins of Fuyuki Church**

A man searches desperately, he pulls apart debris with all his strength.

All he needs is one, one soul and that would be enough. He continued to dig until he saw something. Beneath the rumble the didn't find just one, but two…

Two young boys caught in the crossfire of his greatest mistake. The choice he thought would end it all, instead he did.

His teacher, his wife, his father it was all for nothing. But now… now he had two new reasons for living. At least to atone for all he's done.

_"__I'll look after them, it's the least I could do, for all the pain I've caused."_ Kiritsugu Emiya thought as he picked up both of the boys.

One a young boy wearing a light cream coat with orange hair and the other wearing a light blue coat with black hair.

The boy with orange hair, he felt his pulse it was slipping he only had a few precious minutes left, by another chance of luck he found the scabbard, Avalon and to save the boy he plunged the mythical item into him, and the boy's condition stabilized.

Kiritsugu went to check the other and found his pulse to be small as well but stable at the same time, why though?

As Kiritsugu checked the boy he discovered the real reason, all over the boys arms and legs he had the same lines as any other magus, the magic circuits coursing through his body.

_"__He's barely a boy and he has this much magical energy though… how is it keeping him alive? Sheer willpower, perhaps?" _Emiya thought to himself, but for now that didn't matter. All that mattered was that the boys were safe.

He walked among the ruins and he found the closest EMT he could, as the technicians brought the boys on board. Kiritsugu went with them, during the drive he thought to himself…

_"__Was this what I wanted… was this my wish?" _Kiritsugu thought to himself. Saber was not the least of his worries anymore.

As they reached the hospital, all Kiritsugu could now think about was those boys and how he had a new purpose for his life to keep them alive and for once in his life, actually save someone even if they're the only ones.

**A Few Days Later**

After the fire, both the young boys, later discovered to be named Shirou, the boy with orange hair and the other with black hair, Matthew Conroy had been recovering fairly well and were now awake from after the incident.

We know meet the hero of _this _story… the boy we've just introduced, Matthew Conroy. The young man awakens and after gathering his surroundings he looks to see other children just like him all in beds.

Some covered in bandages, others sleeping peacefully, next to him is boy he notices more distinctly than the others.

A boy with orange hair, he looks across as both stare off at each other. Matthew took the initiative and introduced himself, "Hi, my name's… Matthew, I think what's yours?"

The orange hair boy thought for second until he introduced himself as well, "My name's Shirou."

Thus began the beginning of a bond that would expand to what one would call brotherhood and the beginning of a story where multiple paths would begin. One of Fate, another a World of Wlades and another where the Heaven's themselves would open.

Which path will our duo of heroes find themselves on?

**A Few Days Later**

The boys and the other children were all gradually recovering, and all had received therapy in some way to cope with their wounds and mental trauma from that night

For all that time the two boys, Matthew and Shirou had been quick friends talking about a lot of things they like. Games, hobbies, and other things.

"Hey Shirou, what do what to be one day?" Matthew asked his new friend.

The boy brought his hand to his chin in a thinking posture and after a while answered, "I want to be a hero one day, I want to help everyone I can!"

Matthew smiles for his friend until suddenly a painful headache racked his head…

Matthew clenched his head in pain as an unclear memory came to him.

_Among a sea of black and white static, all Matthew could see was flashes of blue and silver, and a flash of gold._

He came out as Shirou worried, "Matthew, are you okay?"

Matthew's pain receded as he said, "I'm fine, just a headache is all."

Shirou smiled. He'd come to care for Matthew like a brother despite the small time they'd been together. They seemed nearly inseparable. One couldn't be seen without the other.

As they were talking a nurse called out, "Shirou, Matthew you two have a visitor this is the man who found you two that day."

The two boys brought their attention over to the man that saved them that night. He was a rather tall, and broad man. He had small patches of scruff on his chin.

He spoke with another nurse and could be heard saying, "So they've recovered fully, thank you."

He bowed as the two nurses left the room and left them to their privacy. The man walked over to the two boys as he dropped the bag he was carrying.

"Hello, you two must be Shirou and Matthew, well I suppose I should come right out and ask you both, be sent off to orphanages or the both of you could stay with a man you've just met." The man asked of them both.

Both boys were caught off guard by the statement as they looked at each other and then thought to themselves, after a few seconds they both looked at each with smiles of agreement and together nodded at Kiritsugu.

A small smile touched Kiritsugu's face as he continued from before, "I glad then let's get you both dressed right away, the two of you need to get acclimated to your new home as soon as possible. Oh and um I forgot to mention something you should both know, an extremely important fact… ready?"

The two waited in suspense when Kiritsugu gave his answer, "You see Matthew, Shirou; I am a mage."

* * *

**Ten Years Later…**

It had been ten whole years since that day. That day, when Shirou and Matthew were adopted by Kiritsugu, but things had changed, he went to find someone, but he couldn't find them, so he told us.

Until one day, he said he'd be leaving on a long business trip and left us in the care of a trusted friend of his, Taiga Fujimura who became the boy's official legal guardian.

The two boys had grown closer over the years just as the brother's everyone called them, the both of them supported each other when the other needed help and looked after one and other.

We come to a scene that's a common sight in the Emiya household, Shirou was known for being a fixer and technician and would always get a job done on time.

But as two people came inside the spare work shed, they would Shirou asleep on the sheet that was laid out.

"Emiya-senpai, Emiya-senpai, wake up." A young female voice was heard. "Come on Shirou, you alright?" Another voice could be heard as he tried to shake Shirou awake.

The two stopped when the boy roused himself from his slumber, "Oh Sakura, bro. Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, senpai." This girl's name was Sakura Matou she'd been a friend of Shirou and Matthew's for quite some time ever since Shirou suffered an injury during his part-time work, she always seemed to insist on helping him and would assist mostly by helping with daily chores.

Overtime the girl almost became a part of the surrogate family living in the compound. "Are we late by any chance?" Shirou asked.

"Luckily no, we still have quite a bit of time and we have enough to make breakfast before we go to school, we may have to hurry, you know how Taiga can be when she doesn't eat." Matthew said as the three headed back for the main house.

"You know, senpai it's not like you to oversleep like that." Sakura said with a small bit of worry. "Yeah, I guess I just conked out, while working in this little guy over here." Shirou informed them.

"Don't apologize, you do too much as is, I think you deserve a little bit of extra time to sleep once in a while." Sakura said. "And it makes me feel a little better, knowing I'm looking after you."

"Go on ahead and get ready, me and Sakura will take care of breakfast, besides you look like you need to clean up, so go on knucklehead." Matthew said as he ruffled his brother's head. Which elicited a smile form Shirou as he headed off to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

**Main Emiya House**

As Shirou was getting ready, both Sakura and Matthew were in the kitchen preparing the breakfast for the 5 people in the house.

Sakura was preparing the miso soup, rice and vegetables, while Matthew was busy frying Tonkatsu pork and making some egg omelet rolls.

As they were cooking, the door opened to show a rather young but beautiful woman wearing a green dress atop a yellow and black stripe shirt. This was Taiga Fujimura, the Emiya sibling's legal guardian.

"Oh that all smells really good, are you guys almost done with it?" Taiga inquired her stomach speaking for itself.

"It'll be ready in a few more minutes Ms. Fujimura, and if you could please wait for Shirou I know you can get hungry really quickly." Sakura asked her teacher.

"Oh wait, schmait. He should learn to be on time, where is he anyway?" Taiga asked now frustrated at her ward's tardiness.

"Oh, he needed to clean his clothes, he should be down in a few minutes." Matthew answered.

"Well he better hurry than. Shirou, hurry up were waiting!" Taiga replied now irritated she wasn't getting her food because of Shirou.

"I'm coming, I'm coming hold your horses." Was Shirou's reply as he could be heard coming downstairs.

He opened the door to be greeted by Taiga, "About time, you know its to make people wait you know?"

The usual antics of the Emiya household is what always started the day on a good note.

"Sakura, you need to learn to not spoil Shirou so much." Taiga complained to the young girl. "I'm not spoiling him; he just look like he needed a little help is all." Was Sakura's reply.

"Besides Taiga, your one to talk." Matthew said as Taiga had a look of shock. "What do you mean?" Taiga replied with her cheeks puffed.

"Ever since Sakura's come here so often, you've never missed a meal and I don't ever see _you _taking the initiative, so you don't get to complain." Matthew explained as he enjoyed some hi share of tonkatsu cutlets

"How dare you I'm just trying to raise you two to be gentlemen, it was part of the promise I made to your father when he told me to look after you two. It's my job too…" Taiga was saying until Shirou interrupted.

"Wow Sakura, this miso soup really is great." Shirou said. Taiga in anger, "Hey, I am trying to say something!"

After looking at the time Taiga realized she was going to be late, as her job as both a homeroom and English teacher required her to be there before any students arrived. She rushed out in a frenzy.

Leaving the three teens alone, Sakura and Shirou were cleaning the dishes as Matthew was now busy packing everyone's lunch for the day in their bags.

"It seems Ms. Fujimura is just a little wound up today." Sakura said. "Seems the same to me, like always." Shirou joined her.

"Well it is all apart of her charm anyway." Matthew said until he saw the report on TV. "Hey guys, check out the TV."

As the morning went on the news could be heard on the tv in the background. More reports of gas leaks and small explosions were still being reported on. Now there was talk of a murder in the city.

A family of four was killed in their own home. All of them dead, but the youngest, a little boy was said to still be alive miraculously but died en route to the hospital.

The three left for school as they talked about the current issues plaguing the city right now.

"These gas leaks really are a problem now, sooner or later someone's going to get hurt." Matthew said

"Yeah, it seems everyday some leak is happening somewhere." Shirou said. As the group continued to walk, they stopped when they saw two police cruisers race on by them.

"Do you think somethings wrong, senpai?" Sakura asked. "I'm sure it's just something routine, like an accident Sakura." Matthew answered her.

"Your probably right." She said as they all continued to school.

As they walked on Matthew couldn't help but stare at Sakura, the girl he'd meet her back in grade school with Shirou but now she was a beautiful young woman in her own right. He knew she'd always admired Shirou for a long time. It was one of the reasons she stayed at the Emiya household for so long even after Shirou's injury.

Sakura had always seemed lonely throughout her life and Shirou seemed to help fill that gap, but for as much as she admired Shirou, Matthew admired her for at the little traits she carried; her beauty, her careful and gentle nature. Sometimes, just as she felt lonely in the past. Matthew couldn't help but wonder…

_"__Would she ever look at me like that… or would any girl?"_

* * *

They made it to school with time to spare. When they arrived Shirou was asked by the school president, Issei to see if he could fix an issue with a piece of equipment in the council room.

After Shirou left it was only Matthew and Sakura left as they wondered the hall talking, "Emiya-senpai's really recovered, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he's always been stubborn like that. I guess that's why he never stops to help anyone who needs help even if they seem to be taking advantage of him, its just his nature." Matthew answered.

As Matthew spoke another headache plagued him once more like that day…

_Among a sea of static once more, he saw in between the crackling picture a tall man wearing a red shroud, flames surrounded him. The man turned but Matthew couldn't make out the face._

The vision ended there as Matthew slightly clutched his head in pain and Sakura worried for her fellow classmate asked in worry, "Conroy-senpai, are you okay?"

The pain receded again as Matthew answered her, "Yeah. I'm fine its nothing really, you don't have to worry. I've dealt with it before."

_"__That man just now, why did seem so familiar?" _Matthew thought to himself.

"If you're sure senpai, I'll make sure not to worry." Sakura said as she fixed her hair. As she moved her hand Matthew noticed bruises on both her hands.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Matthew said his expression now one of both anger and concern. Sakura then noticed he saw her injuries however light, she knew he'd get upset.

"Who did this to you, Sakura?" Matthew asked with a furrowed brow. "I promise its nothing, I just accidentally hit my…" She tried to finish when Matthew grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Sakura, don't lie to me, it was Shinji wasn't it?" Matthew answered for her. All Sakura could do was look away, a practical confession to the accusation.

"Sakura, please don't hide these things, I'm here for you when you need someone, don't forget that okay?" Matthew said trying to comfort the girl.

Sakura nodded as she carried a small smile on her face, the two parted ways as Matthew headed for class, he came upon Issei and Shirou.

"Hey nice to see you two before class, so Issei you also hogging my brother's talents a well? I swear Shirou you should have these guys pay you for this stuff, seriously." Matthew said as Issei gave off a sheepish laughter.

"Why would I do that? I just like to help people that's all." Shirou replied. "Alright no need to get your pants in a bunch, I was just joking is all." Matthew responded in kind.

As the three were standing and talking, in that moment as young girl passed by them. This girl was Rin Tohsaka, wearing twin pigtails of black hair, she wore her ever noticeable red coat over her school uniform.

She was considered the idol of the school, if anyone asked a guy who they'd ask out on a date, there first choice would probably be her.

As Rin passed by the trio, her and Matthew locked eyes for a single moment a look of competitive anger flashed for a second as Matthew merely let out a teasing smirk.

She continued to walk towards class and didn't stop. "Rin Tohsaka, eh?"

"Hey, Matthew, you're interested in her, are you?" He heard Issei say from behind.

"Why wouldn't I? She's everything a guy could want in a girl; intelligent, competitive, and that mysterious charm she's got is such turn on if you ask me."  
Matthew answered.

"Ugh, all of a sudden I can't stomach you, Shirou let's go." Issei said his disdain for Rin was noticeable.

"Alright, see you after school, bro." Shirou said as both brother's left for class.

As Matthew entered his desk was noticeable as he sat next to of all people, Rin Tohsaka, the school idol and number one student tied with another.

Who was this person she was tied with you ask? Why none other than our hero, Matthew Conroy. Ever since the beginning of the school year, the two had competed for the top spot in school from academics to even martial arts.

This little rivalry had always been the main gossip of the school; many saying that the two were secretly lovers using this as a ruse, many thought the two were out because of bad blood. They'd be wrong though, as Matthew only did this as he wanted to get Tohsaka's attention.

What better way than to take her down a peg or two? As class started, Matthew spoke to the ever-serious looking Rin, "My, my Rin you shouldn't look so distraught you'll get wrinkles."

The girl easily feel for the taunt, "What's that suppose to mean?" As Matthew kept up his smirk from before, "Like I said, the look doesn't really suit you; smile once in a while it won't kill you."

The Tohsaka could only grit her teeth in anger, she'd taken the boys taunts for sometime for as long as she could remember. He'd always been able to keep up with her in everything while at school.

It made her mad sometimes she'd be thinking about him long after they would separate for the day.

_"__I-it's not like I care or anything, he's just so annoying with that goofy look on his face! …Then again, he's really good, I've never seen anyone match me like him. …Argh! Damn it, why am I thinking like this!? Matthew Conroy, who are you really?" _Were the many thoughts of Rin Tohsaka as the school day continued on.

They'd been informed during homeroom that campus times would be changing and that any clubs had to end activities at 6 o'clock and leave by then.

After class, lunch rolled around as Matthew tended to normally ground himself in the classroom by his seat, he'd look out the window at the city he'd been living in for years now. As he looked out, he could see the rooftop across from him and he saw of all people Rin Tohsaka looking out through the yard. Then she walked away suddenly.

_"__What was that about she had such a serious look on her face. More serious than when we ever competed." _Matthew thought to himself as he continued to eat his lunch. As he finished, he was greeted by a voice calling out to him.

"Hey, Conroy." The boy turned to see Ayako Mitsuzuri, a fellow classmate and captain of the archery club approached him.

"Yeah Ayako, what's up?" Matthew asked. "I just wanted to say thanks for your help in finding out about that peeping tom I'd told you about who was hanging out around the dojo in the evening." Ayako explained.

"Oh yeah, it was easy to find out who he was, after he left that little lug nut, he dropped all it took for me to find him was to find out whose piece of equipment was missing from those in the auto club's equipment racks. It was easy from there." Matthew explained.

"You always amaze me, from something as small as a lug nut you figured out which club he was in and who he was in such a short amount of time. I'd normally pay you, but could you accept it in the form of a uh… date perhaps?" Ayako said the last part with a bit of hesitation as a blush appeared on her face.

Matthew didn't expect the last part and answered, "Sure, I'll walk you home after archery's over, it's the last in can do. Also, how about say around 3 o'clock this Saturday, I pick you up and we'll see a movie you want to watch, how's that sound?"

Ayako had a smile as she replied, "Oh um, sure. I'll see this Saturday, here's my number." Ayako gave Matthew a slip of paper with her number on it.

* * *

After school ended. Like he promised, Matthew stood around the archery dojo waiting for the group's practice to end.

As he was waiting, he was greeted by a voice he loathed, "Hey, is that you Matthew?" The boy looked up from the book he was reading to find Shinji Matou, one of Shirou's "friends" in his archery garb.

"Oh, its just you Shinji, getting back from yet another rejection I assume?" Matthew said making fun of Shinji's constant harassment of Rin asking her to go out with him.

"Hmph, so what she'll come around eventually, I know it." Shinji said as a matter of fact. "Please, you have just as much a shot with a piece of cardboard than with Tohsaka." Matthew retorted.

"Oh yeah, and what about you Conroy. Just laughing it up huh?" Shinji now very upset got into the boy's face.

"What do you mean?" Matthew inquired. "Haven't you been hearing all the rumors, its true isn't it?" Shinji spouted.

"What rumors? I don't really care for things like that." Matthew answered which only served to anger the Matou boy.

"That you two are secretly dating, aren't you? That's why she's always rejecting every single guy in this school, she's already got a boyfriend doesn't she?" Shinji said jumping to conclusions.

"And what idiotic line of logic is that Shinji, if you haven't noticed the girl hates me just as much as she despises you, but I will say that I carry some interest in her, that much I can confess." Matthew retorted.

Angered beyond belief the Matou boy charged Matthew who simply grabbed the boy's arms and slung him over his shoulder hard onto the ground, his face in the dirt. Matthew now had his arm bent behind his back.

"That's enough of that, I'll say it again. I'm not dating Rin, while I do have an interest in her, were NOT going out. Get it through your thick skull. Got it?" Matthew finished as he continued to bend Shinji's arm slightly eliciting a groan of pain from the boy.

"Alright, I give alright, I'm sorry!" Shinji begged. With that Matthew released the boy and got up off him it was around that time the archery club was getting off and Ayako witnessed the end of the scene.

"Hey Matthew, what was that all about?" She asked her friend. "Oh just Shinji, being Shinji again."

After that Matthew dropped Ayako of at her house and headed home. As he walked home, memories flooded him of times he spent with Kiritsugu when he was still alive…

**_Flashback…_**

_It was over 10 years ago, after Kiritsugu adopted the two boys he'd found and told them the truth about who he is and what he does; that he was a mage who studied magecraft or magic as one would call it._

_One night during a festival, the trio were watching the fireworks show, when Kiritsugu asked his son's what they wanted to do in their lives, Shirou's was an all to familiar answer to the older man…_

"I want to be a real "Hero of Justice" like you Dad, I want to save everyone I can!" Was Shirou's answer, the sullen look of Kiritsugu was all Matthew needed to now that his dad was not that receptive.

"Shirou, what your asking for is impossible." Was his answer. "What, but you saved us, so why can't I do it?" Shirou complained.

"Because Shirou, when you save one life, you generally can't save another, you always have to make sacrifices when you choose, you cannot be indecisive, sometimes you can't have it both ways." Kiritsugu began to explain

"You see Shirou, magecraft is something that birth conflict and despair, that is why you and Matthew should never use it for yourselves, but to help others when you can."

That night had changed Matthew's life as it gave him the resolve to ask something of Kiritsugu later that night.

As the festival ended, Shirou had fallen asleep after getting back home, Matthew was still awake and Kiritsugu was with the boy as the two looked at each other.

"Now then Matthew what was it you wanted to ask me?" Kiritsugu wondered probably already knowing the question.

"I want you to teach me magecraft, please." Was Matthew's plea to his adoptive father. Kiritsugu's reply was expected, "I can't do that."

"But why, I'm not saying I'm going to use for myself or save everyone like Shirou wants to, I just want to protect what's precious to me; Shirou, Taiga, and you dad. I want to be able to protect what's important to me." Was Matthew's answer.

Kiritsugu's expression did not change, but he would admit inside that he was surprised by the resolve of the boy inf front of him

"Is that your dream, to protect what is precious to you even if could mean your own life?" Kiritsugu replied. Matthew was shocked and even scared at first but stirred himself once more as he nodded with determination in his eyes.

Kiritsugu watched his son for any sign of hesitation, any sign of doubt, but found none. For the first time, it looked like he was looking at his childhood, but he knew better.

"Very well, tell Shirou that you will both meet me in the shed out back tomorrow, I shall show you both the basics of magecraft."

With that Matthew had a smile on his face as he hugged Kiritsugu in joy. For the first time in his life, Matthew gained something, it was very unconscious-like but in the back of his mind a little, bright light began to show.

**_End of Flashback…_**

And from that day, I promised myself I'd keep everything important to me safe even if… it would cost me everything. I'd do it.

_From this point on this would mark the beginning of the journey for Matthew Conroy's adventures in the world of betrayal, magecraft and of forces he had no idea could possibly exist._

**AN#1 – Well this is my unannounced Fate/Stay Night story, ****_A Mystery of Fate,_** **in this world my SI, Matthew Conroy finds himself caught in the Fifth Holy Grail War, but this one is different. There are not just 7 servants but more…**

**What sort of dangers will our hero face in the future and just what kind of heroes will Matthew summon to his side? Who knows?**

**I hope you'll join me in this story as I'll be going through three different routes in the story starting at a certain point and using a different heroine and love interest **

**So here's that list:**

\- **For the ****_1_****_st_****route, I'll be doing Illya as the main love interest. (Based off Fate route)**

\- **For the ****_2_****_nd_****route, I'll be doing Sakura or Rin as the main love interest (Based off UBW route)**

\- **For the ****_3_****_rd_****_ route, _****I'll be using whichever was not used in UBW as the main love interest (This route is not based off the Heaven's Feel route, but one of my own.)**

\- **Also as a side-note, most of Matthew's servants will grow to fall in love with him over the course of the story. A sort of side-harem during the story, but that will be saved for a special occasion.**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**AN#3 – Tell me in the reviews guys which classes and servants Matthew may get I want to hear your opinions. See you guys, until next time! **


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Fate/Stay belongs to Type-Moon and other affiliated companies. Only my OC is my own creation. This series will be rated M for possible coarse language, blood and scenes of a sexual nature in the future, you have been warned._**

**_IMPORTANT! - On my profile I have a poll up on which love interest and heroine Matthew will have in UBW and Heaven's Feel respectively. I'd really like it if you guys could answer that before or after reading this new chapter._**

**_P.S. - Next update will be a little treat for you guys so be patient and I'll see you then! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**That Fateful Night**

_When think back on that day, I told myself, "This can't be real, she can't be here of all places?!" But that was me now, back then she was godsend if not for her I wouldn't be alive right now. That's today's story, how I summoned my first Servant, on accident just like Shirou. The thing was she was never supposed to exist in this timeline or any other, ever._

Once the weekend was said and done, Monday rolled on in, starting a new school week along with it. And just like any other morning, everyone was gathered at the table for breakfast. But unlike the mornings before it, this time around, the table had more on it, and then some.

"Wow, you've made enough to feed an army, can we really eat all this?" Shirou said in surprise to the food offered on the table.

Taiga laughed as she replied, "Well a lot of this is going to be my lunch, I'm having a tiny cash issue right now so…"

"Hold on, your just mooching off of Sakura cause you're a cheapskate, is that right big sis?" Matthew accused the bottomless pit of a guardian.

"It's okay so long as she isn't causing a problem its fine with me. Here you go for you two." Sakura said as she handed off two bowls of rice to the brothers.

"Not my fault your jealous I get a free lunch, you two can always top by the archery club if you want some." Taiga teased as the 5 continued their breakfast. After some time the three students left a few minutes after Taiga not surprisingly ran out later than she should.

As Matthew, Shirou and Sakura walked Shirou brought up his concerns about Sakura's visits, "Hey Sakura, I really appreciate you coming over to make breakfast and lunch and all, but you take the weekends off you know, I'm sure you have some people you'd rather be with than just us two, right?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm not really passing up anything. I don't feel the need to go out just because it's the weekend. Besides if I did have something personal to do, I'd do it." Sakura answered.

"But still Sakura, there must be someone you want to hang out with more than us, right?" Matthew decided to speak up and voice his own concern.

"It's okay, Conroy-senpai really, I don't mind going to visit you two, it really brightens my day." Sakura replied as the trio made it to school. Matthew stopped just before the entrance and looked down with a frown on his face.

Matthew knew of Sakura's lack of friends, he'd always tried his best to be there for her when she needed it, he loved his brother sure, but the fact that he couldn't see that Sakura really cared for him always pushed him the wrong way, but no use in crying over spilled milk as they say.

As he starts walking again, he hears Sakura tell Shirou he's bleeding from his arm as they all see blood streaking down.

"Wow, I'm not sure why I haven't noticed this earlier. I guess I must've got it from fixing that old junk from before." Shirou surmised. "But don't worry, it's nothing. It's just a scratch, I mean, I can barely feel it at all."

"Alright, as long as your not hurt." Sakura relented although the look on her face obviously showed she was worried.

"Hey! Emiya! Conroy!" A familiar voice could be heard as everyone turned to see Ayako, the female archer club captain, approaching them.

"Oh, Mitsuzuri how are you I haven't seen since Saturday, are you doing alright?" Matthew asked, eluding to the movie date the duo had.

"Oh, that well it was so great I just couldn't leave home, thanks for asking." Ayako replied.

Sakura realized the time, "Sorry senpai, but I have class soon, I've got to go." With that Sakura ran off to make it to homeroom as Shirou, Matthew and Ayako all walked together.

"So how's your archery doing?" Shirou asked his fellow classmate. "Not too bad, you should come and watch us sometime, you too Conroy." Was Ayako's reply.

Ayako suddenly looked like she realized something, "Oh yeah Emiya could you do a favor and keep your eye on Shinji?"

"Shinji, what's he up to this time?" Emiya asked curious what his "friend" was up to now.

"Geez, this guy again? What'd he do now?" Matthew replied as he knew this would happen.

"Well he's been more out of control lately, just yesterday he made all the first-year boys who'd never picked up a bow before do target practice in front of all the girls, it was embarrassing for all of them." Ayako explained

"I turn my back for one second and that happens." Ayako was now upset at herself. "Well where were you, how could you let that happen?" Shirou pointed out.

"It's not like I let this happen, I'm the team captain; its my job to make sure dozens of things at once, I can't be on range and inside the dojo at the same time, and when I try to lecture that boy, he always gives me the slip." Ayako now let out all her frustrations.

"Still I wonder what's gotten into him, he should know the difference between tough instruction and public ridicule." Shirou thought as to why his friend was doing such things.

"Well I heard he got shot down by Rin Tohsaka the other day." Ayako confessed.

"Ta-da! There's your answer right there! He's so wounded by Rin's rejection that he's starting to get power-hungry. He's never liked how things never go his way." Matthew thought aloud as the three continued.

"Sure, that boy's got plenty of pride going for him and with Rin rejecting him I think its sending him over the edge." Ayako guessed.

With that obvious piece of information now available to all, everyone went to their respective classrooms. As Matthew entered his class, he walked over and sat next to Rin. Being curious about Shinji's failed attempt of getting Tohsaka to go with him, Matthew though that probing his rival for information would be his best bet at getting the entire story.

"So Rin, I heard you broke another boy's heart; a certain Matou boy if I'm not mistaken?" Matthew teased an ever-serious look on her visage.

"So what, that freak needed to be put in his place, he's so damn full of himself who'd ever want to go out with him?" Tohsaka maieutically answered.

"Don't worry you have my sympathies, why my brother considers him a friend anymore is beyond my reasoning, so don't ask me." Matthew replied as class began.

As time passed by, it was soon time for lunch. And unfortunately for Matthew, nothing exciting occurred for him, which only made him watch as time continued to pass him by. And soon enough, it was time for his next class. However, his uneventful day soon started changing, and for the worse….

Matthew suddenly felt a chill and it wasn't even hot. Heck, they were in the middle of fall and winter wasn't for another month or so from now.

_"What is this feeling? It's like, something's here but not here at the same time. Could it be… no. Father always said the Grail Wars would be formally announced. But he did say that a master would do anything to gain an edge on their opponents to thin out the competition._" Matthew thought to himself as this feeling lingered in him.

* * *

Before he knew it, school was finally over. As students began to gather their things to leave, Matthew headed over to his locker to gather a few of his books. But upon doing so, he instead finds a note attached to his locker as it hung freely by a single strip of tape.

**_From: Anonymous_**

_Dear Conroy,_

_A lot of people have told me about how good you are. Like you're really good at figuring out cases and people. I've got a problem and I don't want to give my name or the subject to give myself away._

_So basically, this issue is that several people have recently been calling out sick, resulting in being absent from school. This wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the strange circumstances. Allow me to explain. One of the many that have been missing school is my younger brother. We found him one day after school, on the school grounds, near the neighboring forest. He was unresponsive and has been in a coma ever since that day._

_Normally, we would meet there and then walk home together. But because many others have been found here, I have a feeling that something else may be happening, but we have no knowledge about it. The police were there the other day and they've found another person there. And to make matters worse, they are in the same coma-like state as my brother. Because my brother has been out of it for quite a while, and the cops say they have nothing to follow up with this, you're the only I can trust._

_Please I need to know what happened and thank you for taking my request._

With such a request how could he deny the thought of something like this. For a while it had only been jobs about finding items and figuring out the occasional cheater. But this, this was a job he'd been craving and for the longest too.

_"Hm, this couldn't happen at a better time. The school is nearly empty, so I'll have more than enough privacy. And Shirou would be leaving soon as well, so I can tell him…"_ Matthew didn't get to finish his thoughts until yet another headache ruptured his mind.

_Among the static now he saw someone lying in a small pool of blood and from the looks of it, the person had… orange hair? Shirou!?_

Recovering from his painful remembrance all he could do was ask himself, _"Shirou, what was that?"_

With the pain now gone, Matthew opened his locker and inside was a small cane stashed away. But this cane wasn't any ordinary cane.

It was actually a cane with a hidden blade inside the length of a small sword. Knowing the dangers he could possibly face Kiritsugu had a friend make this blade especially for Matthew so that he could defend himself.

"Dad did always say I had more energy than Shirou and that if I was ever caught up in fight, I'd need something to protect myself. For some reason, I may be needing more than I'm thinking." Matthew said to himself aloud as he sheathed the blade.

With that said and done he left the building and started heading outside, looking outside the window at the courtyard he saw Shirou speaking to Shinji and knew that his brother had once again been wrapped into something by that mischievous boy.

"What's he gotten Shirou to do for him now?" Matthew's irritation clear in his voice. He had no time to think about that, he went his way and hoped that he could meet up with him after he was done.

* * *

**Forest Behind Fuyuki High School**

As Matthew approached the area in question, he once again began to feel a chill in the air. But if the first one he felt was cold, this one was beyond bone-chilling. Ignoring it as best as he could, he began to search the sectioned off the crime scene. It was made even apparent by the familiar-looking yellow tape that secluded the area. With no one around, Matthew inched closer to the scene and noticed immediately that what the police stated was true.

All that remained at the scene was a single imprint, which was possibly left by the victim. But there wasn't any indention in the dirt that told where the individual fainted. As Matthew continued to scour the area, he found that upon one single tree, there were faint slash marks along its bark. But that wasn't all he noticed. The cut itself was straight and true but only grazed the trees if the purpose was not to take it down but to get someone. As he looked closer Matthew could see the indentations of smaller, separate grazes in the tree.

"Wait are these… rig marks? These are mostly used in hoisting chains used by tow trucks, but there's no presence of any vehicle around. It's obvious the assault happened right here. But, because these officers don't pay attention to finer details, it's no wonder they missed this." Matthew deduced.

Now that he had something to look for, Matthew began to search each tree nearby to see if he could find similar markings. And to his surprise, there were several.

"Another set, so while the student fell here, they were obviously running from something, but what?"

However, even though Matthew was slowly piecing together bits and pieces of information that is giving him a clear indication of what may occur, he was still in the dark with the whole situation itself. He couldn't figure out who could make this or why. Nor could he understand why students were this person, or thing's, main target. All he could do was go over the information he knew, hoping something would leave to an opening in the case.

"According to police, the victim was found motionless, but alive. They looked to be physically drained as nothing could wake them up as if they were in a coma-like state. Any attempts to awake them were met with folly as the victims never responded." Matthew continued to put the facts together.

"In fact, the victims have also been described as "frozen as statues" by some families of the few victims in the news as well. So of this isn't a kidnapping or murder attempt, then what the heck was it?" Matthew pondered.

"I think this calls for my own private investigation, which means that I'll be hanging around for a while." He said to himself. "The best course of action is to not go at this alone, but I can't risk someone else getting hurt."

* * *

**Later That Night…**

As nightfall covered the grounds of Fuyuki High School, Matthew returned back to the forest to put his plan into action. But little did he know that this night would change his life, and those close to him, forever…  
As he strolled through the courtyard, the bone-chilling cold appeared once more, and struck Matthew harder than ever, making a violent chill run down his spine.

"This feeling… now that I think about it, it has something to it. It's powerful and potent, not just that it feels… sharp and pointed as if its looking for its target." Matthew surmised.

Abandoning his thoughts for a moment, Matthew continued on. But just before he could take another step, he heard a loud crash from the nearby open yard and ran towards the scene. Before him, he found a dust cloud of smoke, shielding the area away from him. But as the smoke cleared, Matthew could see a figure peering through the dust.

It was none other than Shirou….

_"__Wait a minute, Shirou?! What's he still doing here?" _Matthew thought as he ran towards Shirou's direction_. "Damn it. Don't tell me he got caught up in helping someone this late again."_

As Matthew got closer, his running gained Shirou's attention immediately. As he looked towards his brother, a look of shock quickly appeared on his face.

"Matthew?! What's going on?" Shirou asked. "I heard a loud crash and came out here to investigate. But more importantly, what are you doing here?"

"Me?! I should be asking you that question myself!" Matthew yelled. "What the hell are you doing here this late at night?"

"Well, I…" Shirou started.

"You know what, never mind that right now," Matthew told him. "Look, it's dangerous here and you need to leave right now."

But before Shirou can reply, the boys' attention was quickly drawn to two individuals fighting not far from where they stood. One of the two donned on a blue colored uniform with silver shoulder plates and armor and was carrying some type of spear. The other had on red and black and was dual wielding a pair of swords.

The sight before the boys soon triggered something inside Matthew. As his eyes focused mainly on the one in red, he suddenly began to feel another headache coming on….

_Amongst the static, Matthew's vision began to clear better than the first couple of times this has happened to him. And just like before, the same man from earlier appeared and turned to face Matthew, now starring at him as the two now stood within an endless barren wasteland that looked more like a forgotten graveyard. And within it looked to be a never-ending field of swords._

Matthew's headache came at an inopportune moment when one of the men, the one with the spear noticed they were being watched and spotted the boys.

"Huh, whose there?!" The lancer said.

And unfortunately for Matthew, his headache came at such an inappropriate time, for the two men that were once fighting each other, now took notice of the two teens. They had both stopped fighting and had turned to face them.

"Huh? Who the heck are they?" the one with the spear, Lancer, asked.

Noticing how the two were now starring them down, Shirou grabbed a hold of his brother and started pulling him into the opposite direction. The sudden tug snapped Matthew from his daze, and the two began running together. As the two tried to create some distance between them and the two strangers, what neither of them knew that someone else was witnessing what was happening.

"What the…?! I thought the school was completely empty." A teenage girl with long black hair and aqua eyes.

As they continued to watch, Matthew and Shirou continued to run until suddenly, Shirou tripped and fell hard to the ground. Skidding to a stop, Matthew rushed back to help Shirou up. Once back up, the two proceeded to run for their lives.

"Just who the hell were those guys back there?!" Shirou asked out of breath. "And just what the heck was that back there?" Before Matthew could ask, an unexpected voice spoke up and caught their attention.

"Yo!" Glancing back, the two noticed the spear-wielding fighter following closely behind them. "You two sure can run fast, but as the saying goes, you can't escape fate. And since you've both seen us, well, sad to say that it's your time to die!"

As the man drove his spear straight at them, time began to move in slow motion for Matthew as he jumped in front of his brother. Although he was able to shield his brother from the attack, he wasn't so lucky. Shirou looked on in horror as the weapon pierced through Matthew's heart, sticking out his back. Somehow keeping his balance, Matthew grabbed a hold of the weapon, attempting to keep it in place.

"R-R…. Run," Matthew gurgled out as blood flowed out the corner of his mouth. At first, Shirou could only stand there, still completely in shock until finally, he regained his resolve and did as he was told.

"Hey, I got to hand it to ya kid, you got bigger balls than most to pull the stunt you just did," Lancer told him as he kept a hold of his weapon. "Look, I can respect the fact that you want to protect your friend and all, so I'll help you out here. Just for you, I'll make it quick and painless. It's the least I can do."

Matthew couldn't even reply as blood continued to fill up in his mouth. With one quick motion, Lancer withdrew his spear, freeing Matthew but allowing him to drop hard on the ground with a solid thud. As he laid there, blood began to pool around his body.

As he laid there dying, Matthew thought to himself; _("This is really it huh? This is as far my dream could take me. Damn it. I didn't even get a chance to help Shirou or anyone else for that matter. And in the end, this is my fate. I'm to lay here and die without achieving anything. Well… at least Shirou managed to get away. But… that guy. He won't stop until… until Shirou is…. Kiritsugu…. Dad… I'll be seeing you… soon."_)

_("Damn it. Damn it all." She thought. "Matthew…. I-It's all my fault. It's my fault that he's dead. I-I never wanted this. I knew the risks, but I didn't want this to….") _By now, she turned to her servant, who was standing beside her_. _"Archer, I want you to follow Lancer. There's no doubt he'll probably return to his master. When he does, we need to find out who they are. Understood?"

"Understood, Rin." With that said, Archer drifted into his spirit form as Rin kneeled beside Matthew's body.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to anyone, not even you of all people." She muttered quietly. "Just why… why you…?" she continued as she pulled out a pendant with a red jewel. Rising back to her feet, she held the pendant tightly and began to chant: "Reproduce all lost blood and organs, including the heart." After this, the jewel began to glow.

As Matthew laid there, slowly drifting out of consciousness, he started to feel something else happening to him. "What?! What's happening? Who's there?"

(_"Dad. I made a promise to you, but until I achieve it, I can't join you. Not quite yet.")_ Matthew thought. ("_And as a Magi, it's my job to keep others safe from harm. Not just them, but I have to keep my friends and the ones I love safe and to do that, I can't stop here!")_

Not long after, Matthew felt himself returning back to the realm of consciousness. Snapping awake, he jumped up and began to feel around his body. Not only had the pain disappeared, but the wound the warrior afflicted on him had somehow healed. The only sign that indicated an injury was the blood-stained clothes he was wearing. As he calmed down, he then noticed a small red pendant lying next to him.

"What?! Where the heck did this come from?" he asked himself. "Wait a minute! Shirou! He's going after Shirou!"

* * *

Jumping to his feet, Matthew ran home as fast as his legs could take him. Not even tripping over himself a few times stopped him from moving forward. Just knowing that his loved ones were still in danger gave him enough resolve to rush back into danger a second time. As soon as he reached the estate, he started calling out for Shirou. Then, After hearing someone moving around inside a room, he threw open the doors to find his brother staring back at him with a shocked expression.

"What?! Bro? How…. How are you alive right now?" Shirou asked.

"Honestly, I can't even answer that myself," Matthew answered. "I mean, all I can remember is seeing this bright red light. Then the next thing I know, I'm up. I also found this red pendant lying beside me, but I'm not sure if that might have something to do with it or not." He explained while pulling out the very pendant.

"Who does it belong to?" Shirou asked.

"I can't answer that either, I'm afraid," Matthew told him.

"But still, maybe you should sit down," Shirou suggested. "I'm still a little concerned about your condition, especially after seeing you…"

"Okay, I'll seat down. But listen, in my room, there's a book with a red tassel in its pages. I need you to bring it to me," Matthew told him. With a nod, Shirou left to retrieve the item. A few moments later, he had the book in hand.

"What kind of book is that anyway?" Shirou asked.

"It's a special book that I believe will help us," Matthew explained. "And I believe I know who our mysterious fighters are," he added as he flipped through the pages. "If you recall, one of them had a spear, so I have a feeling that he was most likely a Lancer servant. And the other, the dual-wielding fighter, he is most definitely a servant, but I'm not sure of his class."

"Hold on a second. Servants? What are those anyway?" Shirou asked. Before he could answer, the two started sensing a familiar presence once again.

"Bro, it's him... He must've followed me," Shirou explained.

Acting quickly, the two quickly grabbed something that could be used as a weapon. Shirou found a hardened poster while Matthew found a steel bokken.

"Trace on," both brothers stated as they concentrated on their weapons.

"Structure established, reinforcement complete," Shirou stated.

"Maintain and focus, then reinforce," Matthew stated. "Ready?" He asked Shirou, who nodded his head.

Just as soon as he does so, the two heard Lancer fall into the room. They both turned to face the man who attacked them. Lancer went for Shirou and knocked him back before turning around to go after Matthew. But unlike Shirou, Matthew managed to clash with the servant.

"Heh, I knew it. I knew there was more to ya, kid." He told him. "Not a lot of people can reinforce as quickly as you did. I'm impressed. But you see, I let you off easy before, but this time around, since you're alive and kicking, that really pisses me off. So now, you're going to suffer!"

As Lance had his attention on Matthew, Shirou attempted to attack, but Lancer was able to parry the blow, grazing Shirou in the process.

"Hm, so you're both mages huh? Well, at least one of you knows what they are doing," Lance told them. "At least this won't be a complete snore. So, let's see what you got!" he exclaimed as he went after them both.

As the bout between the three continued, the brothers managed to block each blow Lancer threw at them, which shocked the warrior. This caused him to narrow his brow in annoyance. He just had one simple job to accomplish and yet these brats were making that job harder than it needed it to be.

But as the servant continued without breaking a sweat, the boys were starting to tire out, with Shirou tiring out the fastest of them. The metal poster he was using wasn't as reinforced as Matthew's metal bokken, which was just now starting to take damage. While it was reinforced, it wasn't nearly as strong as the Heroic Spirit's weapon.

Then, with one large swing of his spear, Lancer knocked Shirou back and out of the room. He quickly threw his lance straight towards Shirou as he flew back. Luckily, Shirou regained his balance in time and managed to dive out a nearby window, escaping by a hair. Using the time to his advantage, Matthew charged towards Lancer and delivered a magic enforced punch, hitting the spearman square in the face.

The blow knocked the man through the paneling, drawing a sliver of blood from his mouth in the process. As he wiped the blood away, a pissed off look flashed in his eyes as he stared back at the boy. Acting on instinct alone, Lancer retaliated by delivering a devastating kick into Matthew's side, sending the boy dead into Shirou, which threw both of them into the nearby wall.

As they laid there, disoriented by the pain from Lancer's attack, they were unaware of a magical circle appearing before them. And during this, strange marks appeared on both of their arms. But unlike Shirou, several more appeared on Matthew's body.

Just give up, you've already wasted enough of my time already," Lance said as he glared them down.

"No!" Shirou yelled as he attempted to attack Lancer one final time. But the attempt failed with Lancer ending up destroying his weapon, turning it into dust.

"Looks like this is finally a checkmate," Lancer added. "You gave me a run for my money, and you even drew blood, but like I said. Enough is enough."

As Matthew pulled himself back to his feet, he thought; ("I'm not going to die a second time. I've got a second chance to live, and I'm not gonna waste it. I want to live and protect my friends. And I will do that, no matter what!")

Suddenly, Shirou's and Matthew's right wrists began to glow a bright red as a blue light accompanied it. The blue light came from the circle that appeared before them, and within seconds, two figures emerged from the light itself. And just as quickly as they appeared, the two lunged forward, aiming to attack Lancer.

One of the two was carrying a large shield while the other carried what seemed to be a sword, and together, they were able to drive back Lancer with a single, cohesive blow. Once the light cleared, the boys soon got a better view of them. They both were young women. And the one with the shield, who had lilac-colored hair and lavender eyes turned and looked at Matthew.

"My name is Mash, and I am your servant, Shielder. Are you my master? The one who summoned me?" she asked.

This is the start of everything. The start of Matthew's long journey that led him down the path of being a Master of the Fifth Holy Grail War.

* * *

**AN#1 – Here is my first chapter of my ****_Mystery of Fate – Fate Route _****story. Matthew has finally summoned his first servant but wait it would seem he can summon more.**

**Yes, everyone Matthew's first servant is our ever lovable kouhai and Shielder Demi-Servant, Mash Kyrelight from Fate/Grand Order. She was the one I choose for Matthew because it represents his want to protect others he cares for.**

**But she is not the only one Matthew can summon even more servants. This is going to be a long journey. One of mystery, one of why the Grail exists and how this could allowed to continue.**

**Next time, Matthew meets Saber and Shielder and summons another servant, which shall it be?**

**Join Matthew and his allies as he solves this seemingly impossible mystery. Also Matthew stumbles upon the work of something _unnatural_, will he crack the case before another victim is hurt? Stay tuned.**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

**But for now I want you guys to guess which servants from which class I plan on summoning in the future. I hope you guys have fun.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Fate/Stay belongs to Type-Moon and other affiliated companies. Only my OC is my own creation. This series will be rated M for possible coarse language, blood, and scenes of a sexual nature in the future, you have been warned._**

**AN: Also that surprise I told you guys about. I'm going to have to push it back to until I finish at least this story route. I promise just think of it as a preview to come for the next one.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Just The Beginning **

_That night changed everything, our very lives as we knew it were different, me and Shirou were now master's drawn into the fated Holy Grail War. The power to have your greatest desire granted. This was also the time I met the love of my life, despite the fact she tried to kill me and my brother._

Matthew could only look on at the young girl's beautiful features until he came out of his trance and realized what she said, "Wait Master, what do you mean?"

"Like I said, my name is Mash and I am your servant of the Shielder class, you are my master, correct?" The girl replied.

Matthew then looked to the back of his hand and saw the three distinct red seals on his hand and looking to his other one found another on it as well.

"And I am Saber, your servant, our pact has been forged and I will fight for you." Saber spoke to Shirou.

"Wait, servant?" Shirou inquired until Saber and Mash sensed the presence of Lancer outside and both jumped into action.

Saber engaged Lancer head-on while Mash was able to get in some effective hits despite how heavy her shield looked. Shirou and Matthew ran out to see the three servants now fighting.

_"She swings that thing like a sword, is it that light or is she just that strong?" _Matthew thought to himself.

The three servants continued their duel as Lancer found himself in a practically unwinnable situation. As the fight continued Saber went in for a heavy blow as air seemed to cover her invisible weapon but Lancer was able to doge the blow at the last second.

Lancer turned his attention to Saber, "What are you a coward? How about you stop hiding that thing and reveal it already and you I don't what you are missy but you're not a factor I was expecting at all." Lancer finished as he looked at Mash his face showing a pained annoyance.

"Come now Lancer, if you won't come to us, we'll come to you." Saber said as she ignored his complaints, Mash and Saber continued their combined attacks.

"So tell me your Noble Phantasm it's a sword isn't it and that Shield its obviously not just your weapon is it?" Lancer inquired. "Maybe, or maybe it's an axe or a bow perhaps?" Saber said in a joking tone.

"Maybe, but as it stands it doesn't matter, you won't get to see it anytime soon." Mash replied as well.

"Get real, Saber and you girl I guess I can call you a Shield-servant huh, well then let's see it be put to the test." Lancer boasted as his spear now seemed to be charging up for a massive attack.

Lancer then looked as if he felt something, "Well this is our first bout, besides my intention was only to collect information, not face 2 servants at once, but I think I'll leave you a parting gift Saber."

Lancer's spear then began to emit a white aura as he then jumped high into the air and then lunged at Saber, "Now Saber, your heart's mine!" Both Saber and Mash dodged the blow, but Lancer's spear glowed a bright crimson…

**"Gae Bolg!"**

In an instant Lancer's spear moves as fast as the eye could possibly track and seemed to pierce Saber's heart as she doubles over in pain.

"Was that a hex? No, perhaps a cause-effect reversal?" Saber pointed out. "So you dodged my Gae Bolg's fatal blow." Lancer lamented.

"Wait the Gae Bolg, does that mean he's…?" Matthew said as he realized the name of the famed spear.

"What do you mean Gae Bolg, what is it?" Shirou asked. "What, then could it be that you are Ireland's Famous Son of Light?!" Saber too realized the name of the spear.

"Ireland's Son of Light, Cú Chulainn, he received that ancient spear from his teacher Scathach after being trained by her as a pupil in combat." Matthew finished for Saber.

"Tch, I knew this spear would give me away and my Noble Phantasm always has me run the risk of revealing my identity. Looks like the jig is up, unfortunately my master's somewhat of a coward" Cú lamented as the jig was now up as he walked away.

"Your just leaving!" Saber replied flabbergasted at the warrior's actions.

"You're more than willing to follow if you want. Just be assured, you best be prepared to die!" Cú said as he fled into the night sky.

"Master, should I pursue?" Mash asked as she turned to Matthew for instruction. Shirou and Matthew then joined the two servants. "For now, no we don't know who his master is so we can't go in without information first."

Mash nodded in agreement. Both boys turned to Saber as they looked at the wound that Cú's Noble Phantasm left on her armor regenerated on its own.

"Just who the heck are you guys?" Shirou inquired. "Must you even ask that I am a Saber, your servant."

"Like saber said, I too am a Servant like her, but I am not a full-fledged servant as you can say…" Mash began to explain.

"Besides, it was you two who summoned us, you two should know why that is." Saber answered.

"You're a Saber servant?" Shirou repeated once more. "Yes, so perhaps it's easier if you call me by my moniker." Saber asked.

"And my name like before is Mash Kyrelight, and I am your Shielder servant Master, I hope we get along." Mash said with a small smile on her face.

"Of course, my name is Matthew, and this is my brother Shirou, forgive him if he seems slow, he's a slow learner." Matthew answered.

Shirou upset at his brother's intro of him, "What's that supposed to mean?" Matthew replied looking away, "Exactly as it sounds."

"Yes he is, and I can tell he's not a typical Master, you on the other hand seem to understand what's going on." Saber interjected.

"But be that as it may, you are still my master and with our pact forged I will do nothing to betray you." Saber finished.

"Will you stop calling us Master for a second, its freaky." Shirou complained. "Fine then I shall call you Shirou." Saber simply replied.

"So, shall I call you Matthew-senpai instead of Master, would that be alright?" Mash asked Matthew. "Sure, whatever you feel comfortable with." Matthew replied.

Suddenly, a sharp pain was felt by the boys as they held the seals on their hands, Saber turned to Shirou and asked, "Shirou, please heal this wound for me."

Shirou answered, "Are you sure, sorry but that is way beyond the level of magic I can do." Saber irritated, "Fine my own regeneration took care of the exposed part, I still have enough for one more fight!"

Saber then took off running. Shirou called out, "Wait, Saber!" Saber had jumped the fence and in one great strike struck Archer leaving a mortal wound.

"Archer, vanish!" A female voice commanded, and the servant disappeared. Saber then went to target the girl who threw a magic jewel at Saber but simply bounced off the swordswoman. Just as Saber was about to deliver the fatal blow Shirou called to her, "Stop it Saber!"

"This is Archer's master; we'd be fools not to kill her." Saber informed Shirou. "You keep going on about this master stuff, but I don't know what you're talking about. I still don't know who you're or what you're doing here but if you can stop trying to kill random people I can learn."

"Trying to kill people, you never let an opportunity to slay your enemy go by, I will not obey such foolish commands." Saber countered.

"Girls shouldn't go swinging round invisible swords at people, especially if they're wounded." Shirou retorted.

"So will you lower your sword now?" The now familiar voice said. Matthew and Mash came on the scene and saw the exchange. "So even you, a Saber is willing to disobey her master?" The voice finished.

"Wait that voice, Tohsaka!?" Matthew recognized the girl as she emerged from the fog. "Good evening Emiya, Conroy." Tohsaka greeted the two.

* * *

**Inside the Emiya Estate**

After the chaos quieted the three teenagers and their servants were inside as Matthew held a piece of glass in front of him and with a small sliver of his blood the barrier around the estate was restored.

"That's much better, I'd wanted to teach you this to Shirou, but I could never find the time." Matthew said.

"Are you kidding that's awesome I can't even do that, when did you learn that bro?" Shirou asked slightly excited.

"What are you kidding me, that's the first thing they teach you about magecraft you mean Matthew is the only whose the competent mage in this house?" Rin asked in shock.

"Sorry, but the only things I know are the basics our old man taught us." Shirou answered Tohsaka's inquiry.

"What so your saying you can't create a Path or control the five elements or anything?" Rin asked.

"Nope, the only thing I'm able to do with some effort is Reinforcement spells." Shirou answered. "Of all the things, that's what you chose to learn you choose that." Tohsaka replied flabbergasted.

"Sorry that's all I got." Shirou apologized. "So how did you of all people summon a Saber-class servant?" Rin inquired to herself this time slightly annoyed the Emiya boy summoned the servant she'd wanted.

"It is possible to summon specific servants with a catalyst of some kind but even I'm stumped as to how he got Saber; the summoning process is quite random unless the magus makes specific preparations." Matthew surmised.

"Well at least one of you has a brain in this house. So let me guess you two have no idea what situation you're in huh?" Rin said inquiring of the boys.

"So it's happening isn't it? The Holy Grail War is to begin already but it's only been a few years since the last one why so soon?" Matthew replied with a look of concern on his face.

Rin then looked to the boy to answer then noticed the pair of command seals on both his hands. "What the hell!? Why do you have multiple command seals and besides that who is this girl, she's not like any servant I've seen before. Conroy, just what is this?" Rin said in a tense tone of voice.

"What, two?" Matthew said in shock as he rolled up his sleeves to find not just the two on his hands but two each on both his upper arms, moving shirt up he then noticed another pair of command seals on his shoulders.

Eight. He had over eight command seals. Eight seals, eight servants. This had to be a complete joke, right?

Everyone could only look on in shock as no one expected such a result. "How do you have so many command seals? Did you take someone's servants already?" Rin inquired a slight look of fear in her face.

"What, no I just summoned Shielder today, besides how could I even know who has which servant and take them besides last, I remember only 7 servant classes are summoned in the event of a Grail War, but I can summon not only 7 but I summoned her as well. Your guess is as good as mine" Matthew explained.

"This is… I've never seen anything like this, to maintain over 8 command seals you must have immense magical energy reserves, your circuit count might be even above mine with power like that." Rin said, her surprise evident on her face.

"Hold on, command seals what are those?" Shirou asked "Really Emiya, command seals are those marks on your hand, those 3 seals signify your mark as a Master. But your brother on the other hand, even I don't know why he has so many it's just as great a mystery to me as it is to you two. Regardless those indeed mark you two as masters." Rin tried to explain.

"These seals allow masters to control their servants up to 3 times, but you must be careful and use them wisely." Rin explained once more as she walked toward Saber.

"I can see you still haven't fully materialized, I assume it's because of your master. His incompetence must have tampered with your summoning?" Rin asked. "Yes, its obvious Shirou doesn't have enough magical power to sustain me, so I can't materialize into a Spirit at all and regenerating will take more time" Saber explained.

"Ugh if I was your master, I could handle all those things for you, maybe even Matthew could with his magic supply." Rin said in an annoyed huff.

"Wait are you saying I'm not fit to be Saber's master?" Shirou asked. "Not even close enough, genius.

"While we're on the topic what about you Shielder can you take on a spirit form?" Matthew asked his servant.

"Unfortunately, no. You see I don't even know which servant I took on really, I just know the basics of combat and some of my skills, that's why I was able to face Lancer at all. It was more inherent instinct than actual skill." Mash explain.

"So your saying you're not either a full Servant not a full human?" Rin inquired. "Yes, I guess the best way to explain it would be to call me a Demi-Servant. I have the ability of a servant but I'm still part human as well." Mash finished.

"Well regardless we should go on now." Rin said. "Huh wait go where?" Shirou inquired as Matthew finished redressing himself.

"Were going to pay a visit to the man who oversees this war." Rin replied with a slight giggle to her voice.

* * *

**Fuyuki Bridge**

The four continued to walk to the location of this "overseer" as they did Rin complained as to Saber's disguise, "Come on, do you really have nothing better for her to wear?"

"Well I'm sorry, she refused to take the armor off when I asked her, and this was all that could fit her size." Shirou answered.

What they meant was Saber was now in an oversized yellow raincoat which covered up most of her appearance and much of her armor

"Well it can't be helped but I'm surprised you had the ability to make a normal appearance Mash." Matthew spoke up as he turned to Mash.

"Oh yes, I can at least make my appearance change to something else when necessary, is this enough, senpai?" Mash asked.

Mash was wearing a grey hoodie over a black shirt over a white-collar shirt, a red tie, a black skirt and tights and brown shoes, she also wore a pair of rectangular glasses as well.

"More than enough, I don't anyone would mistake you for a servant, you look rather cute to me." Matthew replied.

"Thank you." Mash said back with a slight blush on her face. The four continued along the bridge and minutes later arrived at their destination.

* * *

**Kotomine Church**

"So this supervisor guy lives here?" Shirou asked Rin. "Yes this is Kotomine Church." She answered.

Suddenly out of nowhere another of Matthew's headaches came upon him. The boy clutched his head as everyone turned to him.

"Bro, is it happening again?" Shirou said with worry in his voice. "Master, are you okay?!" Mash said with a worried look. "What's wrong with him, has this been happening?" Rin inquired.

"Yeah, every once in a while he gets these migraines that cause a lot of pain, but they seem to come to him at certain times." Shirou replied.

In Matthew's head however…

_"Among the static, he saw the bright burning flames, it was everywhere, and he could hear screaming. As the fire raged, all Matthew could now see was a dark shadow as he turned he saw this dark wave of what looked to be mud washed over him and then it all ended… nothing but darkness."_

Matthew then woke from his pain as sweat furrowed his brow and his breathing was labored as if he were not breathing for quite some time. "I'm fine it's okay." Matthew answered to his condition.

_"Again what was that, did all that happen here, but wasn't I caught in it? How can I see that?" _Matthew thought

Saber then spoke up, "Shirou, I think it would be best if I waited out here, I came along so that I could protect you, if this church is where you will be tonight then I should be able to find you in its proximity."

"What about you Mash, do you want to stay out here with Saber or come inside?" Matthew asked his servant.

"I think I should stay outside as well; I would prefer to be by your side but like Saber said I should be able to find you if necessary." Mash replied.

Matthew nodded and the trio of master's entered the church. As the doors closed, Saber then looked at Mash and spoke to the Shielder servant.

"Tell me, do you truly not know which Heroic Spirit you carry?" Saber asked. "No unfortunately not, when I materialized all I had was the combat experience and skills of the Spirit, but I don't know the name of his Noble Phantasm." Mash answered.

"You do not know your Noble Phantasm's true name?" Saber inquired. "Yes, but it feels like with this shield I know of it, but not its real purpose. I think Matthew-senpai maybe able to help me figure it out." Mash answered.

Back in the church the trio entered the hall to see it empty as Shirou spoke up, "Hey Tohsaka, who is this "overseer" guy anyway?"

"Well I can tell you two, he's a magus like us and he happens to be my legal guardian. He's also serves as a second teacher you can say." Tohsaka explained.

"So your saying he's one of us right? But he doesn't have a servant?" Matthew inquired.

"No, as the overseer it would be a blatant violation of the rules for him to have one. He only acts as an overseer and nothing more. Although he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, his name is Kirei Kotomine." Tohsaka replied.

"My, my and how I wished I had a student who showed her teacher some respect." The man himself replied. Kirei wore the standard black uniform of the catholic church with his white collar and he also wore a long black coat with it.

"I've brought the seventh master of Saber, but it seems we've come to a problem. This boy, Matthew Conroy-Emiya also has a servant, but it's not one of the original classes." Tohsaka explained to the priest.

Kirei's eyes went wide at the news, he then looked to Matthew with interest as he looked the boy over and noticed his hands, he could see the outline of two sets of command seals and then he did something none expected him to do…

He laughed…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kirei laughed aloud as the trio all stepped back in surprise at his reply.

"I apologize for that outburst as you can see this is not something that should be happening if you haven't already noticed. But I can say, that just about an hour ago the Grail seemed to respond unnaturally." Kirei explained.

"What do you mean?" Rin inquired.

"What I mean is that the Grail sensed this extra summoning and responded in some new way not known to the world of magus. Even I do not know what this change will bring, but as it seems the war is still on nonetheless." Kirei finished his explanation.

"Now then to business, Emiya and Conroy you two are the masters of Saber and this mystery servant respectively correct?" Kirei asked.

"Yes/Far from it." Both boys answered but Shirou objected.

"Look I don't even know what all this stuff is; Servants, and Grail Wars. What is all this?" Shirou inquired confusion evident on his face.

"Well then, that is a problem indeed. Since this is the first time Rin has **_ever_** asked for my help I feel obliged to explain this to you." Kirei began to explain the Grail War, masters, servants, and the conditions of the game. How the victor can make a single wish upon receiving the vessel.

To say Shirou was puzzled would be an understatement, "I don't get any of this you're telling me you people have done this before? "

"It is true, in the past the Grail Wars were quite bloody, and many lives were lost in the process so the Council of Mages in London decided that the game should be restricted to one city with an overseer to ensure the rules are followed." Kirei explained to the boy.

"So what if someone with some terrible wish obtained the Grail, wouldn't that be bad?" Shirou asked with worry again.

"While tragic, our only role is to ensure the war is fair and balanced nothing more, nothing less. So you're telling me essentially that since you don't wish to fight, that if someone unfit were to obtain the Grail you would do nothing?" Kirei inquired.

Shirou then looked shocked as his thoughts drifted back to his father, when he told him his old dream of being a "Hero of Justice" and to that fateful day… 10 years ago.

Shirou's silence drew attention from Rin as she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shirou replied. After a few more answers from Kirei the group left the church and were about to go their separate ways.

"Well I've helped as much as I can Matthew, Emiya." Rin said. "Thanks, I guess in some ways we owe you." Matthew answered.

Rin then held a small blush on her face as she replied, "N-no, you don't! I only did it cause I had to that's all!"

"You're acting like a tsundere again, its kind of cute actually." Matthew said teasingly as he wore a smirk on his face.

Rin's face then turned a deep crimson, but she was angrier than anything. Suddenly the revel was gone as Saber and Mash donned their armor and weapons.

"Shirou/Matthew" Saber and Mash said, respectively. The trio then looked down the road to see a little girl with white skin and ruby red eyes. Behind her as a hulking giant carrying a large, spiked club.

A giggle penetrated the air as the girl replied, "Well hello there mister, this is the second time we've meet, and you brought a friend this time too."

"Damn, that thing is gargantuan. Is he a Berserker?" Matthew said with concern in his voice.

"He's right that thing is way out of our league." Rin joined in the concern.

The girl then introduced herself with a curtsy, "Well Rin and Matthew its nice to meet you both. I'm Illya, Illyasviel von Einzbern. You two may know who I am right?"

"Von Einzbern? One of the three great Magus families?" Matthew replied. His thoughts drifted make to the past as he remembered as his father one day about something…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_As Matthew was cleaning around the house, he was in the middle if dusting his father's room when suddenly a few documents fell from the shelf he was reaching. As he bent down to pick them up he noticed a photo in them._

_In the picture sat a gorgeous woman, she had beautiful skin and ruby red eyes. She was seated in a wheelchair and the man next to her was someone he recognized._

_It was Emiya, a much younger version of him without the beard, but the look was the same. The woman was smiling but he wasn't._

_The door opened as Emiya entered, "Matthew I heard something fa…" Emiya didn't finish as he saw what his adopted son was holding._

_Matthew turned to look at his father and said, "Dad, who is this woman? Did you know her?"_

_Emiya then walked over to his son and took the photo from his hands softly and put it in his jacket pocket. _

_"She is… was a person I thought was just a tool, but… in the end I figured out I lost something special. Her name was Irisviel von Einzbern." He said._

_Matthew listened as Emiya then got up to leave he then turned back to his son and replied, "Matthew, if you or Shirou ever find someone in this world that you love, protect them… protect them and never abandon them ever. Understand?"_

_"Yes, sir." Matthew answered almost instantly as Emiya then left again. After he closed the door, he went outside on the terrace and then began to cry… and he did so until the night sky finally arrived. _

_"Dad, was that woman important to you?" Matthew inquired once more seeing his father as his eyes were filled with tears._

_"Yes, she was… she had our first child even though people like her don't live awfully long lives. Right now I think she's in her teens by now. I wonder… if she'd like to meet you two someday?" Emiya said to himself._

_"I would." Matthew replied. Emiya then looked to his son and his smiling face. Perplexed he inquired of the boy._

_"Why? Why do you want to do that?" He asked. "Like you said that woman from before she was important to you right? Then that means, your daughter also needs someone right?" Was Matthew's answer._

_Emiya looked to his son as he studied his features and then replied in kind, "Her name is Illya, Illyasviel von Einzbern. If you ever meet her that's her name. She look just like her mother; you can't miss it."_

_"Matthew I want you to tell her something if you ever meet her." Emiya asked of his son._

_"What is it?" Matthew asked. "Tell her, I said I'm sorry for everything." Emiya relayed to his son._

* * *

**_Flashback end_**

With that Matthew came back to his senses as he then spoke up, "You're Illyasviel von Einzbern right? That's what you said?"

"Yes, that's right mister. Who are you by any chance?" She inquired.

"I'm Matthew Conroy – Emiya. Kiritsugu took me and Shirou in when he found us 10 years ago in the rubble of the Great Fuyuki Fire." Matthew introduced himself.

"So you're the Matthew that daddy talked about when he visited." Illya realized. "So, I guess you have to go too."

"Wait." Matthew said as he put his hand up to stop Illya from ordering Berserker to attack.

Illya and everyone was surprised at the order and looked on with confusion as Matthew stepped forward to Illya stopping halfway to her.

"You're right Dad did tell me about you. He was right, you look almost like your mother. Beautiful and radiant as ever." Matthew said to the small girl. Illya's cheeks were slightly flushed by the compliments.

"I know you don't like us very much. You think we took your dad away from you, right?" Matthew inquired of the girl. She nodded in kind to his question.

"Before you do anything can you let me say one thing on behalf of _our _dad?" Matthew asked Illya carried a suspicious look but relented and Berserker disappeared.

Matthew then began to bow as he prostrated himself on the ground everyone around gasped as the act, even Illya who did not expect such a thing.

"He always wanted to say he was sorry. That he couldn't bring you home and that he couldn't always be there for you. I know you've always hated us for thinking we took your dad away from you. But I want you to know he always thought of you and your mother every day." Matthew said as he spoke he raised his head to show tears coming from them.

As he finished, Illya started to become slightly choked and seemed to hold back her tears. As she replied, "I-I see, so daddy always loved me, and he loved me no matter what?"

"I just wanted to tell you that from him, you do have a right to be angry with us. I wouldn't blame you either if you wanted us dead. But please, know that we loved him too." Matthew finished as he then walked back to his friends.

"Matthew… what was all that about?" Shirou tried to ask his brother for an explanation but was stopped as Matthew replied.

"I'll you another time, just be ready now." Matthew said.

"I know daddy would never want me to do this, but… this is what **_I _**want to do. So then, go Berserker and kill them all!" Illya said with a smile on her face.

Berserker jumped high into the air as he swung his large club down, Saber and Mash then ran to engage the brute as the two could barely hold their own against the maniacally servant.

As Berserker swung his club in all ways trying to hit the two servants, all Saber and Mash could do was either dodge or block his attacks.

"Saber, get out of there!" Shirou tried to yell to Saber. "Shielder, don't overtax yourself." Matthew screamed to his own servant.

As the fight continued Saber and Mash ran along some nearby telephone lines and began to jump from line to line. As Berserker was distracted for a moment, Mash then came down on him with her shield hitting him from behind and causing him to stumble for a moment.

Mash then ran on the ground before joining Saber on the lines again until the two then saw Illya by herself, Saber moved in for the kill until Berserker took a large swing even though Mash blocked it, the force of it still sent both her and Saber flying.

"Saber/Shielder!" Shirou and Matthew yelled out in concern for their servants.

Illya giggled in delight, "You got them Berserker now kill them both! Do it now!"

As Berserker attacked again Mash appeared in front of Saber once again and took the blow but were thrown back. As they landed Saber clutched her side once more.

"Her wound from the spear…" Matthew deduced. "Get away from him Saber!" Shirou went to run for Saber until Matthew and Rin both stopped him.

Rin then spoke an incantation and then began firing small balls of black energy which seemed to have no effect on the giant at all.

"Damn, what the hell is this thing made out of?" Rin said irritated.

"Watch out. Back up you two." Matthew said as he picked up two nearby rocks and he then began to concentrate magical energy into them.

The stones started to glow orange and he then threw them into the giant beast, and they exploded. But as the dust settled, they still had no effect.

_"Were those runes he just used?" _Rin inquired in her head.

"This is hopeless, get out of there Saber, Shielder!" Shirou yelled at both servants to escape.

However the battle continued as Berserker swung his club and knocked Mash away and another swing this time overpowered Saber and she suffered a wound this time. For all her bravery Saber started to bleed heavily and was now too hurt to move.

As Mash also was now tired and winded from the harsh battle. Shirou and Matthew looked on in horror as Illya then explained that it was all futile.

"He's the strongest hero in all of Greek mythos." She explained. "What then that thing is… Hercules?!" Rin deduced after hearing the girl's explanation.

Suddenly as it seemed Saber was about to be finished off Shirou suddenly rushed out and threw Saber out of the way and took the hit meant for her.

"Shirou!" Matthew bellowed out in horror to see his brother and friend nearly cleaved in half and falls to his knees in shock and the gruesome scene before him.

Everyone is surprised at Shirou's suicidal move, until Illya pouts and complains, "Geez, this is just boring now. Come on Berserker were leaving. Big brother Matthew, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you yet so be ready your next!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

Shirou suddenly awoke in his bead from a dream and noticed that he had been bandaged up, as he finished brushing his teeth he went to spit to find a good amount of blood in it.

As he walked about he opened the door to the living room to find his brother and Rin having coffee and tea.

"Well then, welcome back to the land of the living. Sleep well?" Matthew asked with a small smirk on his visage.

"Wait, what is Tohsaka doing here?" Shirou inquired. "Well considering me and her carried you here and all I had to repay her someway and besides she's a guest it'd be rude." Matthew answered.

"Well at least one of you has manners. Also I must say this tea is delicious Matthew, you have fine taste." Rin replied.

"Well I only use for special occasions, but I would think last night was more than 'special' wouldn't we all agree now?" Matthew replied as Shirou finally remembered the events of last night.

After Shirou briefly recounted last night he inquired as to how his wounds were healed.

"Actually, we didn't do anything about that. They seemed to just naturally heal on their own." Matthew explained.

"Yes, for some reason by the time we got you back to your home, your wounds had already begun to heal. It is rather strange indeed." Rin agreed.

Suddenly as Rin finished Matthew dropped his cup and began to hug his head again.

"A-Again?" Matthew said. As anther vision plagued his mind…

_"Nothing but fire and the moans of pain everywhere. A young boy wanders to carnage until he sees a bright light show itself and he begins to walk towards it. As the last of his strength is sapped he falls not before noticing a man standing above someone else…"_

Matthew let go and began to breath again as the other two watched him in worry. "Was it another migraine, Matthew?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah, but its over now." Matthew said as he cleaned up the mess of his coffee and sat it to the side.

After the pleasantries were over and said, Tohsaka then inquired to the brothers; "Well then Shirou, Matthew what's your plan of attack now?"

"Well to be honest this whole Grail stuff is full of crap if you ask me." Shirou replied.

"Shirou, this again. After everything you just saw last night and the night before you still won't admit anything?" Matthew replied in anger to his brother's refusal to accept the concept of magic and the grail.

"He's right you know if Saber heard that she'd kill you for being a useless master. Wake up Emiya, do you think she's doing this for no gain?" Rin began to explain how the Grail War not only grants the master a wish but the wish of the victorious servant as well.

"Shirou, although Saber looked hurt last night all in all she's not really human. Remember she's just a spirit given a physical form to fight with. As for someone like Shielder, that's a mystery even for me." Matthew explained.

The trio continued to discuss the topic for several minutes until the topic of killing other masters was posed by Rin.

"So then, what will you both, just wait on the side until a Master does something vile right?"

"Well if what they do is wrong, then I'll stop them." Shirou answered.

"Shirou, again with this? Didn't Dad tell you this hero junk will get you killed?! Didn't you learn anything last night!?" Matthew yelled at Shirou.

"I know, alright. I get it! I know its seems to idealistic, but I don't have any other plan than this." He tried to rebut but Matthew countered.

"Oh, really? Then what will you do if you find yourself in a fight with someone and who have no battle plan? No knowledge of the master or the servant's abilities then?"

"Then I…" Shirou was cut off by his brother, "That was rhetorical if you didn't catch it yet." He replied irritation obvious in his voice.

"He's right though. This is war Emiya, that means people will die and you may have to do the deed yourself or order your servant too do it instead but still you have to understand this is not something simple." Rin said as she finished her last cup of tea.

After all the talking was done, the two boys saw Tohsaka off. "You both didn't have to see me off."

"Well it's at least the more gentlemanly thing to do. You did help me carry my brother back and all." Matthew explained.

"Oh and a word of advice, you have to stop seeing master's as human beings and see them as enemies. This is more for you Shirou, than you Matthew." Rin finished as she closed the door and left.

_"Well its finally begun, I never expected it to happen so quickly though. But I made a promise to my Dad that I'd protect the things I hold dear. To do that though I have to win this war, but even still then…"_

_Matthew looked at Shirou who seemed to have his own internal conundrum as well. _

_"Does that really mean; I have the will to end Shirou too?"_

Suddenly Shirou spoke up, "Oh my god, Saber where is she?!" He then took off as Matthew tried to tell him.

"Shirou, wait!" Matthew said as Shirou ran all over the house to find Saber, until he finally checked the dojo and found her waiting there. Even Mash was waiting in the same room as her fellow servant.

Mash was wearing the same clothes she had on the way to the church, but Saber was now wearing a white shirt and blue knee – length skirt with a blue tie and bow for her hair.

Both pairs saw each other, and the servants approached their respective masters. Mash simply stared at Matthew as the sunlight beamed off her showing off her beauty to the young man who looked away with a slight flush.

"Well you seem to be quite fine it seems." Saber said as she looked at Shirou intently. "Well I'm told I heal quickly, so I'm sure I'll be fine eventually." Shirou replied as he too looked slightly flushed.

"Now then to the events of last night, I would recommend you not get involved in combat from now on. As my master, you should leave that to me." Artoria explained to Shirou.

"She is right Shirou, we're made especially for combating other servants so unless their some do-or-die situation we think it best that you both not get involved." Mash joined in.

"Are you both saying it's wrong to help someone?!" Shirou replied slightly angry.

"Shirou, calm down. To them this is how this works, for us servants are like gods in a way, beings that surpass us. For us, it's the enemy masters that are the main threats. Should we get in a fight, its them we'll most likely get in a fight with." Matthew explained.

"Yes, while I understand your ideal of protecting others, I ask that you leave main combat to us. We have forged pact like I said before and I shall heed your command. Of course that comes with a loss of one your three command seals." Saber explained.

"I… I guess I understand. Sorry for blowing up like that." Shirou apologized. "Not at all, it was I who misread your intentions." Saber did the same back.

"Well since we're all in agreement, I think we should celebrate this new pact eith some delicious food?" Mash recommended.

"Well then I guess its time we dust off our old aprons and get to cooking, huh bro?" Matthew teased Shirou.

"Heh, yeah. Will you two eat anything or do you have a preference?" Shirou asked the two servants.

"No, I will gladly eat anything you were to give me." Saber replied. "I too shall enjoy anything you make." Mash replied in kind.

With that the four left to prepare lunch and from there on a new chapter was begun of the Fifth Holy Grail War.

* * *

**AN#1 – Here's chapter 2 of my Fate Route version story, 'Mystery of Fate'. I know I've been gone for a while. But this will hopefully convince some that I'm okay and still good to go and I haven't abandon my stories.**

**AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**


End file.
